User talk:Kelmm
Welcome! And a few things to look out! Hey there Kel! So glad that you decided to create an account and join this wiki to help out! Looking forward to seeing you from time to time!! :3 Now, there are few things I'd like you to know regarding to editing on this wiki. #I was actually telling this to another user a few days ago, so I'll just copy and paste what I wrote: Please write in in-universe writing style. The simplified version of what it means is just NOT WRITE sentence such as "In Magyk, such and such did such and such", but simply state "such and such did such and such" and then REFERENCE where it came from, using the tag. For examples of the correct writing styles, the following are the first few articles I converted; I know supposedly I continued converting whenever I was placing missing templates, but it gets hard to keep track and because those are shorter articles, it should be easier for you to observe how they are formatted. Citations put between are displayed at the bottom section "References" of the articles: Alice Nettles Jillie Djinn Harbor and Dock Pie Shop If you need a less direct tutorial, is Wikia's take on the matter; if you still have problems, feel free to ask me! =D #As for what a "Stub" page is, some has the definition of byte size less than 500 bytes, while personally I'm leaning towards the other definition I saw, the 1.5K bytes bar. Regardless of which one, the page Big Freeze is definitely a stub page in all standards, pretty much articles only having short paragraphs can all be roughly seen as stubs. You basically help documenting as detailed relating canon events of the article subject to hopefully get rid of the stub status. ##On that note, do you happen to know if Big Freeze is the same as Deep Freeze? I'll be completely honest (with you and with everyone on this wiki), while I do enjoy the books WHEN I had been reading them, and I'm fascinated by the world-building enough to want to help out this wiki; this series, at the moment, however, hasn't entertained me enough to do countless revisits as I do to other series I really, REALLY love. Perhaps one day I would, but not in the near future. This is relevant because, well, obviously I personally don't remember if Big Freeze = Deep Freeze. From the description they honestly sound like the same thing, and I do remember the whatever-Freeze thing happened in at least two books (not just mentioned), so the question would be which one of them is the correct canon term, or if they are actually something different. Let me know if you know the answer! =D #Also relavent, I personally "read" the series by... actually listening to the audiobooks, so the downside is I won't know the correct canon spelling or specific stylization of certain words or phrases. Do you know if the "Treehouse" part of "Galen's Treehouse‎" NEEDS to be capitalized in canon? To be clear, I'm asking if the "T" in "Treehouse" is in uppercase within the series. So yeah, the above is what I can remember at the moment; quite a lot to take in, but I hope it doesn't intimidate you from participating! You are doing very well so far! Side-note on a personal matter, and this is just an advise I tend to give if it actually fits the situation, so you don't have to take it if it's not to your liking. Personally I'm very glad you took the time editing your profile, because I get to know a little bit more about you, and for me it's always cool to see someone having other interests in subjects of stuff outside the wiki they are on. And then comes to the point I'm about to make. If you ever plan on joining other wikis and possibly very likely to continue to use the very same information you provided (sans the "My Favorite Characters" and "Pages I've Worked On" sections that are exclusive to each wikis), there's an option of simply create a master profile at w:Community Central, and you'd be able to place the template on all profiles on wikis you wish to, only having to edit at one place and all the profiles would manually sync up the changes you made. So yeah, there's that. xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:31, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there Kel! Thank you so much for replying! And thanks for sharing your observation regarding to the matters I've raised, in that case, if I'm interpreting what you wrote correctly and that you are in fact doing a reread, do you mind paying a closer attention to whenever Big/Deep Freeze and Galen's Treehouse‎ are mentioned? I'll leave the spelling of those pages alone until any more confirmation. =D :Another thing, this is again a personal preference but there are some obvious pros which is why I always heavily wishes people to try it out. In recent years on Wikia, the site is favoring towards and defaulting ; when in reality the VisualEditor is actually quite unstable and often generates problems that aren't the editor's intention. You are currently using VisualEditor, and I noticed while you've now written the passages correctly in-universe style and referenced the source, your edits using VisualEditor leaves behind unnecessary html → ← I'm not even sure if it shows up for you and if you are able to remove them with VisualEditor; so if you are willing to try out, the is really more recommended; to permanently use that editor as default, see . :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:49, April 30, 2016 (UTC)